Super Trouper
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Songfic based on ABBA's Super Trouper. Kevin/Macy.


I was flipping through my iTunes yesterday and came upon some of my ABBA songs…Super Trouper started playing and then I came up with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS, and although I own a CD and an iPod with the song Super Trouper, I do not actually own the song.

------

_Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

JONAS was finally on their first official European tour the summer after Joe's graduation from HMA. Nick still had a year to go, but it was only a summer tour, so it wasn't like it was cutting into the school year. Kevin had graduated last year, and while he wasn't at an actual university, he was taking online courses. Joe was happy to finally be done with school, but Kevin kind of missed high school. Or, at least, he missed the people. He had been doing some producing, which was really different for him, but he liked it most days. But everyone he met was usually older than him, unless he was with another musician. He missed people his age. And he especially missed Macy.

He had seen her at graduation with Stella and Joe, and he had seen her several times over the past year, but it wasn't the same as seeing her every day. When he asked what her plans were after graduation, she surprised him by saying she was going to take a gap year and travel around Europe. That probably surprised a lot of people, but Kevin understood. She liked art and history in addition to sports. He thought that was totally cool. He also thought it was totally cool that they were on the same continent, albeit miles apart. He liked her in high school, and they had gone to dances together and stuff, but they were always friends. It broke his heart a little, but he got through it. Kind of.

Last night, after their Glasgow concert, Kevin had been lying on his bed in the hotel, staring at the ceiling and attempting to play his guitar. He'd be able to get a few hours' sleep and then they'd immediately be on their way to London. They had been in the British Isles for a few days now, but the jet lag was still affecting him and he was just…blah. Not thinking about the late hour, Kevin quickly grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he saw Macy's name. He pressed 'send' and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mace, it's Kevin. Did I wake you up or anything?"

"Kevin! Hey! Nah, I'm awake, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see how you were doing. How's Europe?"

"Oh, you know, European. You should know; you're here too."

"But you're in France. I'm in Scotland."

"Actually…I'm on my way to London right now." Something in her voice told him that there was more to that than what she was letting on. She had to know that JONAS was playing in London tomorrow night, right?

"Why?"

"Oh, Tower of London, Westminster Abbey. Plus, I hear there's this really great band playing there tomorrow night." Ah. There we go.

"Really? What's their name?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure," she said, playing with him, "I know that it's these three brothers from the States and can you believe it? They used to go to HMA!"

"You came to Europe to see us? Macy, you've known us for two years; you don't need to cross an ocean to see us." _I'd cross an ocean for you though._

"Well, I was planning on starting in London, but I know this girl, Veronica, who was an exchange student, who lives near Paris. I thought it'd be better to start out in a city where I knew someone who could help me out if I needed it."

"Oh, okay. I need to get a little bit of sleep tonight, but I'll see you at the concert, right?"

"Of course, Kevin of JONAS." He could tell she was smiling as she said it and he quickly said good night before hanging up the phone and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

_I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
Suddenly I feel all right  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
_

When they got to London, Kevin was practically jumping for joy. He was so excited to be in the same city as Macy and it had greatly improved his demeanor. Joe and Nick were happy to have the old Kevin back and when they asked why he was so happy, they also got excited at the prospect of seeing their Number One Super Fan. Well, Kevin thought Nick was excited. It was hard to tell. Joe was obviously happy, and did a powerslide across the stage while they were rehearsing. Unfortunately, Joe powerslid into Stella and knocked her over, resulting in a ripped pair of pants for him, a stained dress for Stella, and temporary deafness for Kevin and Nick. But even that couldn't bring Kevin down; Macy was coming to the show tonight!

_Tonight the  
Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

As the lights went down that night and Kevin, Joe and Nick got into place as the stage rose up to the screams of fans, Kevin felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Usually when he looked out on the crowd from the stage he felt so…small. It never really seemed real to him. And this tour was night after night of sold out venues that, while smaller than the ones they played back home, were still overwhelming in a strange way. But in this sea of faces tonight was one familiar one, even if he didn't see it. That alone was enough to make him happy.

_  
Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
But It's gonna be alright_

_Everything will be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the  
Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun_

_Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do_

'_cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
_

He had called Macy before the show started and told her to meet him at the left stage entrance after the show ended. When he walked out that door and saw Macy standing there waiting for him in a short, sleeveless black dress, he thought he would burst from happiness. She squealed his name loudly and rushed at him, hugging him fiercely as he stumbled back from the force with which she had thrown herself at him. He returned the hug, completely blissful in this one moment.

_  
So I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_

"Kevin?" Macy asked softly as he came out of the dressing room in jeans and a t-shirt, leaving the black pants and button down behind for Stella to take care of.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why'd you really call me?"

"Because…because I missed you, Mace. I haven't really seen you since I graduated and I just wanted to see how you were doing. What did you think?"

"Oh, Stella said you were acting all emo for the past week or so and then today you were super happy. She said you were jumping around the stage like a kangaroo."

"Yeah, I kind of was."

"Why?"

"I was glad you were coming. I was happy that I was going to have a friend out there watching me. I mean, the fans are great, but I love knowing that I have a friend in the crowd."

Kevin was surprised to see that Macy's eyes were suddenly shiny with unshed tears.

"Macy, what's wrong?" He made the move to hug her, but she shrugged away from him.

"Kevin, I-I-I've been an awful friend to you this past year. We never saw each other at all." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Macy, you are not an awful friend, okay? We were both busy. You were dealing with your senior year and I was doing my thing, okay? I know we didn't see each other much, and that sucks, but it's okay."

"Kevin…it wasn't solely because I was busy…I was kind of…avoiding you."

"Why?"

"Because I really liked you and nothing was happening and then you graduated, so I just tried to move on. It didn't really work because I would see Joe and Nick every day and Stella would chastise me about not telling you how I felt when I had the chance. So, I just stopped calling you, going to your house, buying things with your face…" she had ducked her head by the end of her speech and stared at her shoes in interest. Kevin cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him.

"Macy, I've been beating myself up the past year for not doing anything about us back in high school. It got worse after I saw you at graduation."

"Really?"

"Really."

He tilted her chin up higher, lowering his face to hers until they reached the moment they'd both secretly been waiting for for two years. The hand he had cupped her chin in now cradled the back of her head gently. Her hands had made their way up his arms and tangled themselves in his hair. As he deepened the kiss, he realized this moment made everything he had suffered through the past two years so, so worth it.

_  
Tonight the  
Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

------------------------

I did not intend for that to turn out so angsty…I'm wondering where that all came from. Geez!


End file.
